winniepoodiafandomcom-20200215-history
The House at Pooh Corner
The House at Pooh Corner (1928) is the second volume of stories about Winnie-the-Pooh, written by A. A. Milne and illustrated by E. H. Shepard. It is notable for the introduction of the character Tigger. Plot The story in the first chapter In which a house is built at Pooh Corner for Eeyore where it is the one gives the book its name. Pooh tells Piglet that Eeyore the donkey does not have a house. They decide to build one in the field where the donkey lives, in a corner out of the wind which Pooh names "Pooh Corner". They find a pile of sticks which they move over to "Pooh Corner" and shape into a house, not realizing that the pile of sticks is really a house that Eeyore has built for himself. In the second chapter In which Tigger comes to the forest and has breakfast Pooh is woken up in the middle of the night by a growling sound. He finds an animal that he has never seen before, named Tigger, at the door. When Pooh finds out that Christopher Robin knows about Tigger and lets him stay for the night. In the morning Pooh offers Tigger some breakfast but Tigger finds that he does not like Pooh's honey. He also learns that he does not like Piglet's acorns or Eeyore's thistles but he does like the extract of malt that Kanga gives to Roo as strengthening medicine. As a result, Tigger decides to stay at Kanga and Roo's house forever. In the third chapter In which a search is organized and Piglet nearly meets the Heffalump again the characters go looking for one of Rabbit's missing friends, a beetle named Small. As in the previous book, Piglet worries about meeting a Heffalump. A boastful Tigger shows off to Roo by climbing a tall tree in the fourth chapter In which it is shown that Tiggers don't climb trees, only to find out that he does not know how to get down. In the fifth chapter In which Rabbit has a busy day and we learn what Christopher Robin does in the mornings the characters learn that the reason why they don't see Christopher Robin in the mornings anymore because he goes to school. Winnie-the-Pooh invents the game of Pooh Sticks in the sixth chapter In which Pooh invents a new game and Eeyore joins in. Players drop sticks from one side of the bridge and then rush to the other side to see whose stick comes out from under the bridge first. Eeyore is saved from the river after Tigger bounces him in by accident. In the seventh chapter In which Tigger is unbounced Rabbit decides that something has to be done to make Tigger less bouncy. He decides that he, Pooh and Piglet should take Tigger on "a long explore" to a place that he has never been to before and then lose him. When they find him the next morning he will be a changed Tigger, humbler, sadder and sorrier. However, Tigger arrives home before the other three characters, telling Roo, "It's a funny thing about Tiggers, how Tiggers never get lost." Rabbit, Pooh and Piglet get hopelessly lost. Rabbit gets separated from the other two and Pooh eventually leads Piglet home, saying that he can hear twelve jars of honey calling from his house. The following day an unchanged Tigger rescues a grateful Rabbit. In the eighth chapter "In which Piglet does a very grand thing". On a very windy day, Pooh and Piglet go to visit Owl. During the storm Owl's house falls out of the tree and gets turned over. Piglet, the only one who is small enough to get through, is lowered on a string so that he can climb out of the letter box on the front door and go to get help. In the ninth chapter In which Eeyore finds the Wolery and Owl moves into it. All the characters look for a new home for Owl where Eeyore finds what everyone agrees is the perfect house for Owl, one of them not being aware that it's Piglet's house. Piglet lets Owl take his house and moves in with Pooh. The final chapter In which Christopher Robin and Pooh come to an enchanted place, and we leave them there begins by saying that somehow all the animals knew that Christopher Robin will be going away to boarding school. but Eeyore writes a poem for Christopher Robin which all the animals sign and present to him in which the inhabitants of the Hundred Acre Wood throw him a farewell party after learning that he must leave them soon. And so Christopher Robin and Pooh slip away and go to "an enchanted place" overlooking the forest. Christopher Robin tells Pooh that he will spend more time at school from now on and he will spend less time to do whatever he wants. Christopher Robin tries to tell Pooh that he's growing up now and won't be playing with his stuffed toy animals anymore. He then tells Pooh to come to the same spot by himself overlooking the forest and think about him while he's away. In the end Christopher Robin and Winnie the Pooh say a long, private goodbye. Contents # In which a house is built at Pooh Corner for Eeyore # In which Tigger comes to the forest and has breakfast # In which a Search is Organized, and Piglet nearly meets the Heffalump again # In which it is shown that Tiggers don't climb trees # In which Rabbit has a busy day, and we learn what Christopher Robin does in the mornings # In which Pooh invents a new game and Eeyore joins in # In which Tigger is unbounced # In which Piglet does a very grand thing # In which Eeyore finds the Wolery and Owl moves into it # In which Christopher Robin and Pooh come to an enchanted place, and we leave them there Adaptions Chapters 2, 8, and 9 were adapted into animation with the Disney featurette Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Similarly, chapters 4 and 7 were adapted into Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!, while chapter 6 was adapted in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. Chapters 2, and 4 were also adapted into Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. Chapter 8 was also partially adapted into an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (entitled "The Masked Offender"). Also, the final chapter was adapted as a closure to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, as well as in the direct-to-video movie Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. However in the book Christopher Robin was going away to boarding school and won't be coming back. but in the films he was just going to school and would come back at the end of the day (although Chapter 5 "In which Rabbit has a busy day and we learn what Christopher Robin does in the mornings was adapted for Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin as well as Winnie the Pooh (2011) Christopher Robin did start day school earlier in this book, leaving a note saying "Backson" meaning "Back Soon". This led the other characters to think that he had disappeared with someone by a creature called the spotted or herbaceous Backson). Chapter 3 was also adapted into Winnie the Pooh and the Heffalumps. And Chapters 1 and 3 were in the segments of "Piglet's Big Movie." Category:Books